Pas même en rêve
by Xeen Cyr
Summary: Le colonel Cameron Mitchell depuis la bataille de l'Antarctique -- histoire incomplète. je n'ai pas pour projet de la finir
1. Chapter 1

**Même pas en rêve - PROLOGUE**

_Auteure : Xeen_

_Genre : introspection_

_Spoilers : la saison 9, La cité perdue (saison 7)_

_Résumé : Cameron Mitchell, qui d'autre ?_

_Disclaimer : les persos appartiennent à SfiFi Channel, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions et Gekko Productions etc_

Elle savait qu'elle freinait toujours au dernier moment et que ça finirait par lui jouer un tour. Elle déboucha à vive allure sur le parking chauffé à blanc de l'hôpital militaire de Phoenix, Arizona, donna un brutal coup de frein, redressa et s'arrêta sur la place libre la plus proche de l'entrée. Docteur Nancy Quinn. C'est ce que disait la plaque en tout cas.

Elle releva le pare-soleil, se passa la main dans les cheveux en se regardant dans le rétroviseur et salua nonchalamment la bande de bidasses qui glandaient dans l'allée.

"Alors Tabitha, tu es en retard aujourd'hui…" cria Thadeus Garfield. Les sifflements et quolibets de ses camarades couvraient sa voix.

"Salut Tad. A peine. Il est juste 2 heures."

Comme elle claquait la portière du petit cabriolet anglais décapotable, la sonnerie de son portable mit fin à leur badinage.

_Flashback_

_"Marge, c'est mon service, hein ? Je réponds et je te mets ko !" dit Tabitha en riant. _

_Elle se précipita hors du court en s'essuyant le front. Où était donc ce fichu portable ? Elle aurait juré l'avoir laissé dans son sac pourtant. Elle vida le contenu de son cabas sur le banc. Rien. La sonnerie venait de dessous… sa serviette !_

_"C'est sûrement Mongo," cria-t-elle en se baissant pour ramasser le téléphone, "on doit faire les boutiques pour la liste."_

_Elle agita la main dans le soleil. Le solitaire brilla de toutes les forces de son 10ème de carat. _

_"Cam ? C'est toi ?" Tabitha se boucha l'oreille pour entendre la voix au bout du fil, couverte par le passage de deux avions de chasse. _

_Habiter près de la base d'Edwards, Californie, avait quelques mauvais côtés, mais en fille de militaire, elle n'y faisait plus vraiment attention. _

_"Cam ? Ah, c'est toi, Ding, tu es avec Cam ?..."_

"Allô ? Oui, je suis à l'hôpital papa. Oui, je sais. Mais ils doivent le transférer à Colorado Springs aujourd'hui."

Elle donna un tour de clé dans la serrure et gravit les marches de l'entrée au pas de charge.

"Je lui ai promis… oui papa, je le lui dirais. Je t'embrasse."

Elle raccrocha et attendit que les portes automatiques acceptent enfin de s'ouvrir. Un courant d'air glacé l'accueillit et elle grelotta malgré elle. Fichu climatisation ! Elle sourit aux deux filles de l'accueil et se rua dans l'ascenseur. 5ème étage, couloir de droite, chambre 547.

Depuis 8 mois, elle n'avait pas failli un seul jour.

_Flashback_

_Non._

_Ça ne pouvait pas arriver, pas maintenant. Cameron n'avait rien. Ils allaient se marier, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve._

_"Où est-il Ding ? Comment tu ne sais pas ?"_

_Elle entendait sa voix gravir les aigus et ferma les yeux pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. _

_"Et Allan ?"_

_Le silence de Ding était éloquent. Elle l'entendit se racler la gorge._

_Allan était mort dans le crash. Mongo était vivant. Mongo était vivant. Mongo était vivant._

"Salut pilote !" dit-elle en entrant sans frapper dans la chambre.

Elle s'approcha du lit, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres sèches de l'homme alité et posa son sac et des revues sportives sur le fauteuil avant de se percher sur le lit.

Cameron Mitchell était un fan de course NASCAR depuis qu'il était assez vieux pour marcher et suivait les résultats du circuit avec passion. Cameron Mitchell faisait tout avec passion. Son unique objectif était d'être parfait ou plutôt d'exceller en tout. Militaire exemplaire, pilote hors pair, le meilleur et le plus jeune chef d'escadrille de l'USAF.

"Le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent et Nadine va venir m'aider dans une minute," annonça Tabitha, "tu es prêt pour une promenade ? Je te préviens il fait au moins 50° à l'ombre mais tu vas adorer."

Les yeux bleus de l'homme brillèrent. Ils la suivirent quand elle sortit la chaise roulante du placard et la déplia, détaillant chaque courbe de son corps musclé, chaque boucle de ses cheveux roux. L'infirmière de jour, Nadine, lui avait dit qu'elle était venue tous les jours, qu'elle lui parlait pendant ces semaines de coma, qu'elle était là quand le docteur Edmond lui avait annoncé que perdre ses jambes ne serait jamais un handicap pour lui, le héros promis à tous les honneurs. D'ailleurs il avait gardé cette médaille dans sa chambre, pour se rappeler que sa vie s'était arrêtée là, ce jour de grand soleil sur le pôle. Il enviait Allan Banks, son copilote. Une mort propre, au combat, celle dont rêvent tous les militaires. Au lieu de ça, il avait droit à un corps brisé, à la gratitude de l'armée et à la pitié de Tab.

"Tu ferais mieux de rentrer, Tab," dit-il d'un ton ferme.

"Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué, mon amour," dit la jeune femme en se retournant brusquement.

"Tabitha, sois raisonnable. Tu as toute ta vie devant toi."

"… et je ne vais pas rester toute ma vie avec un infirme qui n'est même pas foutu de faire une sortie sans se vautrer avec son F-16. Arrête Cameron. On en a déjà parlé. Dès que tu sors de ce fichu hôpital, j'appelle le prêtre et le maire et tout le saint Frusquin et on reprend où on en était resté. Tu te souviens ?" dit-elle en lui collant la bague sous le nez.

"Tab, je n'ai rien oublié. C'est bien pour ça que je veux que tu rentres à Palmdale, que tu prennes un nouveau départ, sans moi."

"Je vais faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit Cam, ok."

"Le problème, c'est que ça fait des mois que tu ne m'entends pas, Tabitha. Je suis "muté" à Peterson, à l'Air Force Space Command. Tu ne viens pas. C'est là que nos routes se séparent."

"Je peux m'habituer à la neige, Cam. Ce ne sera pas la première fois que je recommencerais ailleurs."

"Je ne veux pas que tu t'habitues à ça, Tab," répondit-il en haussant le ton.

Il se redressa à la force des bras en s'agrippant aux poignées suspendues au-dessus du lit et glissa en position assise. Il rejeta le drap et découvrit ses jambes inertes.

"Ce n'est pas ce que nous avions prévu. Mais je peux…" dit-elle rapidement en s'approchant du lit.

"Je ne veux pas Tabitha. Ma décision est prise. Je suis désolé."

Il tendit la main. Elle hocha la tête.

"Cameron, je ne veux pas être ton amie. C'est moi qui suis désolée. Si jamais tu changes d'avis, appelle-moi."


	2. Chapter 2

**Même pas en rêve**

Chapitre 1 – Les affaires reprennent

_Auteure : Xeen_

_Genre : introspection_

_Spoilers : La cité perdue (saison 7), Pour la vie (saison 8), la saison 9_

_Résumé : Cameron Mitchell, qui d'autre ?_

_Disclaimer : les persos appartiennent à SfiFi Channel, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions et Gekko Productions etc_

"Avez-vous rendu visite au colonel Mitchell, Daniel Jackson ?"

"Heu, hein… heu, oui, hier. Il est..."

"Inconscient ?" insista le Jaffa.

"Oui. Les toubibs pensent qu'il ne va pas s'en sortir. Sa fiancé est à son chevet et ils ont fait venir le prêtre hier."

"Pour célébrer leur union ?"

"Non, Teal'c. Pour les sacrements. Les derniers sacrements," s'impatienta Daniel, "… tout le monde le donnait fichu…"

"Je vois. Le lieutenant colonel Carter était-elle avec vous ?"

"Elle ira Teal'c. Elle n'est pas très en forme en ce moment avec Jack qui joue à la Belle au Bois Dormant et tout ça."

Teal'c hocha la tête sobrement.

"Elle doit lui remettre la médaille du Congrès la semaine prochaine."

"A titre posthume ?"

"Teal'c !"

_Flashback_

_"Ils arrivent," dit Bra'tac. "Nous ne pourrons les affronter sans périr."_

_"Il a raison Sam, ils vont venir nous botter le…"_

_"Major Carter, ici Hammond, vous me recevez ?"_

_"Mon général ! Vous arrivez au bon moment ! C'est l'escadron de Mitchell sur votre… aile ?" demanda Sam, les yeux rivés sur la flottille en approche du Prométhée._

_"Absolument major. Préparez-vous à recevoir le soutien des meilleurs pilotes de l'Air Force."_

_"Je suis là Sam !"_

_"Cameron ! Contente de vous voir. On va prendre un café plus tard ?"_

_Cameron ? C'est qui ce Cameron d'abord ? C'est ça qu'elle fait pendant que je vais pêcher ?Aguicher les pilotes de l'Air Force ?_

"Alors ?"

"Franchement, je n'en sais rien Daniel," soupira Sam. "J'ai eu l'impression qu'il m'entendait. Je me demande si ça n'aurait pas été mieux qu'il n'en revienne pas comme Banks. C'est terrible pour cette fille…"

"La fille du général Smithers ?"

Sam acquiesça.

"Jolie fille. Elle s'accroche."

"Elle a raison de s'accrocher. Il va s'en sortir."

"Sam, je ne voudrais pas faire de la psychologie de comptoir, mais le cas de Mitchell n'a rien à voir avec Jack."

"Il s'en sortira," dit Sam à voix basse en le fusillant du regard. "Il est de ceux qui survivent. Quoiqu'ils entreprennent, ils se rapprochent trop près des flammes, mais ils s'en sortent toujours."

_Flashback_

_Madame Mitchell lissait les draps d'un mouvement compulsif autant que machinal. _

_"Tu as vu mon chéri, ils ont agrafé ta médaille sur ta couverture… Tu te sens mieux aujourd'hui ? Tabitha est allée te chercher une carafe d'eau, pour toutes ces fleurs… Cameron, c'est Maman… regarde comme c'est joli toutes ces fleurs…"_

"Carter ! Carter ! Vous êtes là ?" cria Jack à la cantonade. "J'espère que vous êtes visible parce que je vais entrer Carter," ajouta O'Neill, la main devant les yeux, les doigts écartés.

"Je suis là mon général. Par ici, à la paillasse…"

Sam le regarda en souriant. Il ne changerait jamais. Quand il serait à la retraite, ses 4 étoiles accrochées sur le mur de son salon à côté de son autographe de Matt Groening, il continuerait à lui faire des blagues de cours de récré.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là Carter, vous savez que c'est Noël ?"

"Je sais mon général, mais j'ai du travail et pas vraiment de famille disponible pour partager la soirée," ajouta-t-elle un peu trop sèchement. Le premier Noël sans Jacob…

"Et moi alors ?" demanda Jack ingénument, "je sais bien que je ne suis pas vraiment de la famille, mais je peux manger une part de bûche avec vous et chanter des chants de Noël si vous me faites boire assez de lait de poule… allez, j'apporte le cognac. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?"

Elle baissa la tête pour cacher les larmes. Elle savait qu'il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse.

"Au fait, je suis passé voir Mitchell à Peterson. Il a fait des progrès... incroyables…" continuait Jack.

"Vous voulez dire qu'il connaît le clavier azerty par cœur et qu'il peut réciter les missions de SG-1 à l'envers et à l'endroit ?"

"Sam, vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qui lui arrive."

"Je sais."

"Tiens, ça vous dirait d'apporter une part de bûche à Mitchell ? Je me charge du cognac, c'est vous qui nous ramènerez."

_Flashback_

_"Votre amie Tabitha a téléphoné, mon colonel,"dit l'infirmière en poussant le fauteuil roulant dans le patio réservé aux invalides._

_Elle l'installa devant une petite table ombragée sur laquelle Mitchell posa son ordinateur portable._

_"Merci, Mary."_

_"Vous n'allez pas la rappeler ?"demanda-t-elle en calant le fauteul._

_"Je ne pense pas, non," il alluma le portable et une photo aérienne de la base de McMurdo apparut._

_"Elle vous aime beaucoup," insista-t-elle._

_"Je l'aime aussi, Mary, justement."_

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Walter ?" hurla O'Neill.

Le sergent arriva au galop et entra dans le bureau d'O'Neill les coudes au corps.

"Alors ?"

Le général O'Neill agitait un document couvert de tampons et de ratures au feutre rouge.

"Un formulaire 815, d'après ce que je peux voir, mon général."

"Je sais bien que c'est un formulaire 815, Walter. La question que je pose est la suivante : que fait-il sur mon bureau ?"

"Je vous l'ai apporté avec le courrier de ce matin, mon général."

"Walter…" menaça O'Neill.

"C'est la quatrième fois, mon général. Vous m'aviez dit qu'il pouvait avoir ce qu'il voulait…"

"Je vous l'avais dit ?"

"Pas directement, mon général, mais vous l'avez dit, c'est sûr."

"Trouvez-moi Carter."

"Elle est au Pentagone, mon général."

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne me dit jamais rien," bougonna O'Neill. "Elle fait quoi au Pentagone ?"

"Elle est allée porter son 815 en main propre, mon général."

"Son 815… je vois. Vous pouvez disposer, Walter."

"Mon général."

Harriman recula de deux pas et fit un demi-tour impeccable.

"Walter. Vous en pensez quoi, vous ?" fit O'Neill avec une grimace.

"Le colonel Mitchell serait un remplaçant parfait pour le colonel Carter, mon général," dit le sergent en se retournant.

"SG-1 ? Vous croyez ?"

"Mmm, mmm," dit Harriman en hochant la tête.

"Je pars quand déjà ?"

"Dans deux semaines, mon général."

"Bon. Renvoyez ce truc immédiatement à Landry et Mitchell. Qu'ils se débrouillent." O'Neill appliqua un paraphe nerveux sur le document et le tendit à Harriman. "Vite. Avant que je ne change d'avis."

"…"

"Vous croyez que ça me plaît de laisser la base à des incompétents Walter ? Ce Landry, un roquet, tout le contraire de ce dont le SGC a besoin. Dire qu'il a presque fallu que je le supplie…"

"Mon général, si je peux me permettre, vous avez dû le supplier uniquement parce qu'il vous avait pris pour un fou," remarqua le sergent avec une petite moue.

"Excellente remarque, Walter."

"Évidemment, sans le colonel Carter, il aura sans doute quelques difficultés à prendre les choses en mains."

"Évidemment. Sans compter que Daniel sera déjà parti pour Atlantis sur le Daedalus à ce moment-là," ajouta O'Neill, avec un sourire narquois.

"Évidemment, Teal'c aurait pu le seconder au début…" sourit Harriman.

"… mais la Nation Jaffa a trop besoin de lui."

"Évidemment."

Les deux hommes restèrent plongés dans le silence.

"Très bien, allez-y Walter !"

_Flashback_

_"Je vous assure que vous ne pouvez pas encore vous passer de ce fauteuil, colonel. C'est beaucoup trop tôt."_

_"Vous devriez dire qu'il ne sera jamais temps, doc. Je sais lire entre les lignes de vos rapports. Au bout de 18 mois, vous n'êtes pas décidé à me dire la vérité ?"_

_"La vérité Cameron, c'est que vous n'auriez jamais dû remarcher et vous le savez autant que moi. Votre rétablissement est un miracle en soi. Ne soyez pas trop exigeant. Ménagez-vous."_

"Alors, ça mord ?"

"Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait pas de poissons dans ce lac, Sam."

"Vous pourriez faire semblant… Jack."

"Semblant de quoi ?"

"Ne faites pas l'innocent !" Elle posa sa canne en équilibre sur le ponton et s'étira comme un chat. Le soleil de mai commençait à chauffer doucement, l'eau clapotait, les feuilles bruissaient, les oiseaux…

"Sam ?"

"Pardon, je rêvassais," dit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse, la main dans les cheveux. Elle se redressa dans le transat.

"Oui je vois ça, Carter, vous êtes sûre que vous n'avez pas de fièvre ? On ne sait jamais, les fièvres des marais du Minnesota sont redoutables…"

"Je me demandais comment ça se passait au SGC. Daniel m'a laissé un message sur mon portable. Il a vu Cameron."

"Ah."

"Il n'était pas au courant ?"

Jack s'absorba dans la contemplation de sa ligne immobile. Au bout d'un moment de réflexion, il finit par hausser les épaules.

"Non."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je ne voulais pas en parler avec Landry. Ni avec lui."

"Un problème ?"

"Non. Et je voulais être sûr qu'il n'y en aurait pas. Mitchell s'en remettra, c'est un dur à cuire."

"Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il s'est déjà remis de beaucoup de choses ?"

"Ne recommencez pas à vous culpabiliser, Carter. Je vous dis qu'il s'en remettra. Il n'a pas besoin de vous ni de Daniel. Venez, je vais vous montrer un coin rempli de champignons. Vous aimez ça les champignons, Carter ?"

_Flashback_

_"Encore une fois et c'est tout pour aujourd'hui."_

_"Je... veux continuer..."_

_"Colonel Mitchell, je vous ai déjà expliqué que ça ne servait à rien. Il faut laisser le temps faire son ouvrage."_

_"J'ai déjà... attendu... des mois."_

_"Concentrez-vous plutôt. Arrêtez de parler et avancez-moi cette jambe."_

_"Je... ne peux plus."_

_"Mais si vous pouvez. Respirez, à fond, c'est ça. Sentez votre orteil, poussez, allez, du nerf colonel."_

_Cameron Mitchell s'effondra, la tête bringuebalant au-dessus de la minerve. Son bras resta coincé sous lui. Il jura entre ses dents et essaya de s'agripper à la barre de torture. Il trouvait le nom bien choisi. Torture. Il sentit ses doigts toucher le revêtement et deux infirmiers vinrent le relever._

_"Non !"_

_"Si, colonel. La séance est terminée. Vous avez fait des pas de géants aujourd'hui."_

_Cameron ferma les yeux, le plus fort possible. Des larmes de rage coulèrent sur ses joues hâves._

"Vous venez Teal'c ? Je sens que nous allons trouver des trucs super cools là-bas dedans. De la technologie des Anciens de premier plan."

Teal'c lui jeta un regard en biais et le suivit de son pas de maréchal. L'envie de se joindre à l'équipe de ce drôle d'humain le titillait mais il n'était pas encore prêt à l'avouer. Mitchell était déjà loin devant, marchant à grand pas dans le noir, uniquement guidé par le faisceau minuscule de sa lampe de poche.

"Je viens Cameron Mitchell."

Daniel les regarda disparaître dans le corridor et se tourna vers Vala. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas se retrouver coincé avec cette fille dans ce labyrinthe.

"Finalement, il ne vous ressemble pas tant que ça…" dit-elle songeuse. "Ma première impression était trompeuse."

"Je vous l'avais dit. Nous n'avons rien en commun."

"C'est vrai. Il est enthousiaste, drôle, courageux. Tout votre opposé."

"C'est malin."

"Quand nous aurons récupéré ce… graal, je pense que je vais faire un bout de chemin avec lui. Le temps de visiter votre monde. Il pourrait certainement me distraire," ajouta-t-elle, provocatrice.

"Vous n'allez rien récupérer du tout," annonça Daniel sans relever la provocation délibérée, "Avancez, on prend à gauche."

_Flashback_

_Ma première ouverture de la porte des étoiles. Quel jour on est, il faut que je le marque. Comment les autres peuvent-ils supporter une telle pression, je me demande... C'est le moment de faire bonne figure. Landry me laisse le temps de former une équipe mais sa patience a des limites. _

_En tout cas s'il me veut à ses côtés pour l'arrivée de SG-12, c'est bon signe._

_Wow ! Regardez-moi ça…Si toutes les aliènes sont comme elle, je ne regrette même plus d'avoir demandé cette affectation._

_"Joli ensemble."_

_C'est malin Mongo, tu as oublié tes bonnes résolutions ? Le vieux a dit qu'il t'avait à l'œil._

_"Où est MON Daniel ?"_

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

Le bruit dans la caverne devenait assourdissant.

"Deux de faits et plus qu'un milliard de combinaisons à essayer," dit Mitchell en déplaçant les pierres gravées à toute vitesse. "Vous tiendrez le coup ? Ça vous arrive d'avoir de mauvais pressentiments ?"

Sa première mission en tant que leader de SG-1.

Une vraie réussite.

Finalement, heureusement que Carter n'avait pas pu venir.


	3. Chapter 3

Même pas en rêve

Chapitre 2 - Le mystère s'épaissit

_Auteure : Xeen_

_Genre : retour en arrière_

_Spoilers : Perdus dans l'espace, Prodige, Rédemption, Prométhée, Retour aux sources, saison 9_

_Résumé : Cameron Mitchell rencontre Sam Carter et apprend à l'apprécier._

_Disclaimer : les persos appartiennent à SfiFi Channel, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions et Gekko Productions etc_

"Sam, je vous assure que c'est le candidat idéal. Même si vous et O'Neill suivez un entraînement intensif de pilotage, vous ne pourrez pas maîtriser ces techniques aussi vite sans lui."

Carter sourit doucement, en pensant aux technologies développées au SGC dont le général Kerrigan ignorait l'existence. En son for intérieur, elle acceptait volontiers qu'en dépit de l'aide de Teal'c et de leurs alliés, des pans entiers de ces technologies aliènes restent lettre morte - même pour elle. Enfin jusqu'à un certain point.

Kerrigan l'avait cuisinée depuis son arrivée à Paterson et elle comprenait son point de vue. Il n'en restait pas moins vrai qu'elle n'avait pas reçu l'autorisation de le mettre au courant. Elle venait à la base pour faire le marché du SGC et Kerrigan devait rester dans le flou. Pour le moment. Ordre de Vidrine. Et cela en dépit du fait que le général Hammond lui avait laissé carte blanche.

Elle s'apercevait que cette confiance devenait un lourd handicap à l'heure du choix. Elle venait de passer plusieurs jours sur une lune à coacher une jeune enseigne et c'était loin d'être une sinécure. En définitive, Hailey serait certainement une recrue de premier choix. Mais elle, Sam Carter, ne se sentait taillée ni pour le recrutement ni pour la formation.

Aujourd'hui, sa mission était différente. Elle devait choisir celui qui serait le leader des pilotes d'essai du futur X-302. Après l'échec cuisant de l'Interceptor X-301 dont les défauts imprévus avaient failli causer la mort de Jack et Teal'c, elle était consciente de l'importance de sa décision. Celui qu'elle emmènerait avec elle à la base de Nellis aurait la lourde charge de superviser le programme dans son ensemble et de la familiariser avec le pilotage de l'engin. Quitte à elle de se charger ensuite de l'entraînement de Jack.

Elle jeta un oeil sur le dossier étalé devant elle sur le bureau de Kerrigan et regarda les états de service du major. Le candidat proposé en tête de liste par le responsable de Peterson semblait parfait. Un peu trop à son goût. Elle avait en tête quelqu'un d'un peu plus rentre-dedans; celui qu'elle sélectionnerait devrait être brillant et réfléchi mais casse-cou dans l'âme. Or, les éléments qu'elle avait devant les yeux ne répondaient en rien à ses attentes.

Devançant ses remarques, Kerrigan décrocha le combiné de son téléphone et parla à voix posée à son aide de camp avant de se tourner vers celle qu'il considérait à la fois comme sa protégée et sa plus glorieuse réussite.

"Au moins, rencontrez-le Sam. Je vous promets que vous ne serez pas déçue."

Elle se mordit la lèvre involontairement et hocha la tête.

"Je ne sais pas. Je recherche quelqu'un de plus…"

"Je vous arrête tout de suite, Sam. Votre recrue a le profil d'un Marine. Comprenez-moi bien, je n'ai rien contre les Marines, mais d'après ce que vous voulez bien me révéler," il marqua une pause, "j'ai l'impression que vous avez surtout besoin de quelqu'un qui a la tête sur les épaules et les qualités d'un meneur, pas une tête brûlée."

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête. Pas seulement. Vu l'envergure du projet, elle se demandait si elle allait trouver celui dont le programme avait besoin. D'un autre côté, ce jeune major était un pilote de chasse émérite, qui avait sauvé la vie des pilotes de son escadrille dans le Golfe, et comme elle, il avait renoncé à devenir astronaute et à participer au programme de la NASA pour devenir un membre obscur de l'armée des Etats-Unis. Son parcours universitaire était sans tache et ses connaissances en physique et en mathématiques seraient sollicitées s'il acceptait d'intégrer le nouveau programme. Enfin, si elle acceptait de l'y intégrer.

"C'est vrai," finit-elle par dire d'une voix assurée. "Mais vous savez que je suis à la recherche de l'oiseau rare."

"Je me doute que pour mesurer l'espace, le NORAD a besoin des meilleurs. Mais un pilote de chasse ?"

Sam lui renvoya un sourire éblouissant.

"Je vois," dit le général.

Elle résista à l'envie de lui adresser un clin d'œil et se mordit la lèvre.

"Secret défense ?" insista-t-il.

On frappa à la porte un coup discret.

"Secret défense," confirma-t-elle.

"Oui, entrez !"

Un homme d'environ 1,85 mètre entra, en uniforme de parade, sa casquette d'officier de l'armée de l'air coincée réglementairement sous le coude. Il fit un salut impeccable. Sam remarqua qu'il jetait un coup d'œil furtif dans sa direction, mais elle n'était pas certaine que le général s'en aperçoive tant la manoeuvre était subtile.

"Major Cameron Mitchell, mon général. Vous avez demandé à me voir ?"

"Asseyez-vous major, je vous présente le major Samantha Carter du programme de télémétrie spaciale du NORAD. Major Carter, le major Mitchell."

Mitchell lui tendit une main ferme et serra la sienne d'une façon à la fois assurée et désinvolte. Celui-là savait y faire avec la hiérarchie, les femmes et l'imprévu, décida-t-elle en le voyant la saluer brièvement avant de s'asseoir. Elle observa un instant son profil avant de se tourner vers le général. Le major lui rappelait vaguement Daniel. Un Daniel plus âgé et plus terre à terre.

"Cameron, l'armée de l'air voudrait vous détacher auprès des autorités de Cheyenne Mountain pour prendre la tête d'un projet expérimental," commença Kerrigan.

"Quel type de projet, mon général, si je peux me permettre ?"

Celui-là allait droit au but sans s'embarrasser de préambules. Elle aimait bien son approche directe et sans complexe. D'après le pli qui se dessinait au coin de la bouche de l'officier, Sam pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Pour lui l'acronyme NORAD était associé aux fantômes de la guerre froide et à tout ce qu'il rejetait en bloc. Mitchell lui plaisait. Kerrigan avait vu juste. C'est de ce genre d'officier dont le programme avait besoin.

"Si vous le permettez, mon général, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec le major en privé," dit-elle.

Si Mitchell était surpris, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Sam se leva, serra la main du général et lui murmura quelques mots de remerciements avant de se tourner vers lui.

"Nous y allons major ?" dit-elle.

Elle vit qu'il détaillait ses décorations et le précéda dans le hall avant de marcher d'un pas décidé vers la sortie du bâtiment, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Une fois dehors, elle descendit les quelques marches et secoua la tête, faisant voleter ses courtes mèches blondes. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui sourit.

"Major, vous n'avez pas les accréditations pour entendre ma proposition," annonça-t-elle de but en blanc. "Alors je vous demanderais d'être attentif et de ne pas m'interrompre."

Elle fit une courte pause avant de continuer. S'il était venu quelques minutes plus tôt dans le bureau de Kerrigan sans arrière-pensées, elle savait qu'elle avait maintenant réussi à capter son attention. Le regard bleu du jeune homme vira au noir et il acquiesça d'un signe de tête rapide.

"En 1928, l'expédition du professeur Langford a mis à jour en Egypte un artefact…"

"Carter ?"

Jack s'avança dans le hangar, le nez au vent et les mains dans les poches. Il tournait le dos au tarmac chauffé à blanc par le soleil du désert et il était encore aveuglé en dépit de ses lunettes de soleil.

"Carter ? Vous êtes là ? J'ai… besoin de votre aide…" cria-t-il, la main au dessus de ses yeux.

"Par ici mon colonel."

Jack pivota sur ses talons et se mit à marcher d'un pas rapide en direction de la voix. Il se pinça le nez d'un air dubitatif en regardant au travers du cockpit du X-302. Il avait beau se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, impossible de voir au travers de la vitre teintée.

Contrairement à l'X-301 hybride, c'était la première réalisation entièrement humaine d'un appareil capable d'aller dans l'espace. Outre des moteurs à réaction conventionnels, il disposait de systèmes de propulsion capables de fonctionner dans la stratosphère, d'un accélérateur emprunté aux fusées de lancement, et surtout d'un générateur de vortex au naquadria. Pour l'instant, le problème majeur était de réguler les fluctuations dues au combustible venu de Kelowna. Et c'est justement ce à quoi travaillait Carter.

Ce qui chagrinait Jack, c'est que venir à la base de Nellis était synonyme de "voir Mitchell". Le lieutenant colonel y entraînait "ses" pilotes d'essai et mettait au point des commandes de pilotage améliorées. Mais Mitchell avait besoin de Carter pour résoudre les problèmes permanents causés par les injecteurs de naquadria. Un peu trop souvent au goût de Jack.

Sinon leurs séjours à Nellis auraient été un rêve.

Voler sur les prototypes du futur F/A-22 Raptor, le nouvel avion furtif de l'armée de l'air, faire la tournée des casinos de Vegas avec les joyeux lurons de l'escadrille des Thunderbirds, toujours prêts à la déconnade et à descendre des bières, aller manger dans les petits restaus du coin avec Carter, faire des balades dans le désert à la nuit tombée pour regarder les étoiles au télescope, sans oublier les virées au lac Tahoe sur les trace du rat pack et les bains de minuit. Le sud du Nevada, c'était tout ça.

Malheureusement, c'était aussi Mitchell.

La rumeur disait que le brillant lieutenant colonel était un chaud lapin. Bien sûr, Jack avait beau se répéter que les rumeurs étaient rarement fondées, il n'y avait pas de fumée sans feu. Ainsi au SGC, on continuait de prendre les paris sur la date à laquelle il officialiserait sa liaison avec son officier en second en l'épousant et lui-même avait donné au pot en plusieurs occasions autant par bravade que pour conjurer le sort. Pourtant, quelle liaison ? Ils avaient bien trop peur, chacun pour des raisons différentes aussi stupides les unes que les autres, de s'engager dans cette voie. Et la réglementation, s'il en était besoin, leur donnait raison.

Dans le cas de Mitchell, la rumeur pourrait bien être justifiée. Pas tout à fait 40 ans, bien bâti, spirituel et bon enfant, des galons de colonel, bref, le tableau idéal du gendre parfait. On l'avait déjà fiancé avec une bonne douzaine de jeunes femmes, civiles ou militaires, depuis son arrivée en zone 51. Or Mitchell continuait son petit bonhomme de chemin avec discrétion, adoré par ses hommes, complimenté par sa hiérarchie et adulé par ces dames. Dont Carter qui ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur lui, évidemment.

"Carter !"

"Mon colonel, vous devriez monter, je crois que je viens de trouver pourquoi…."

"Carter ? Un petit restaurant sans prétention à la sortie de Tyndall Avenue Gate, juste après le golf de Sunrise ? Ça vous rappelle quelque chose ?"

Jack entendit un bruit sourd suivi d'un juron étouffé et la tête hirsute de Carter émergea du cockpit. Elle était barbouillée de graisse et ses yeux brillaient. Il se retint de lui sauter dessus et de lui faire subir les derniers outrages sur le champ et sur le ciment du hangar et enfonça ses mains un peu plus profondément dans ses poches avec un regard narquois. Tout Carter. Un rendez-vous avec son vieux colonel passait après le cambouis et les moteurs du X-302. Il n'avait aucune chance.

"C'était aujourd'hui ?" demanda-t-elle en se tartinant la figure avec la manche souillée de sa combinaison de mécano. "Quelle heure est-il ? Mon dieu, je suis désolée, mon colonel. Ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête."

Jack ouvrait la bouche pour dire un "Vous êtes pardonnée" magnanime quand une voix à l'accent du sud très reconnaissable sortit du cockpit.

"Sam, quand vous aurez un moment, pourriez-vous enlever votre pied de ma main, s'il vous plaît ?"

Mongo arrêta son 4x4 devant la maison de Carter et attrapa sur le siège du passager les provisions qu'il venait d'acheter au supermarché du coin. Il n'avait pas revu Sam depuis la réussite de la mission Starflight, menée à bien par le colonel O'Neill. Avec un pincement de cœur -son cœur de pilote de chasse- il regrettait de n'avoir pas pu en personne s'occuper de cette mission. Mais c'était la prérogative du colonel, il le reconnaissait de bonne grâce. L'idée de transporter cette mystérieuse porte des étoiles sur son chasseur lui aurait bien plu : au moins, il aurait enfin eu l'opportunité de la voir de ses propres yeux !

Ce n'était pas les honneurs qui l'intéressaient. Il voulait simplement appartenir pour de bon au SGC. Franchir la porte des étoiles que Sam ne lui avait pas encore montrée en dépit de ses promesses évasives. Pour des raisons qui lui échappaient, il n'avait toujours pas mérité la visite guidée. Il avait bon espoir, maintenant que son transfert à la base de Peterson avait été accepté. Les F-302 y dormaient dans un hangar top secret et il serait cantonné à un jet de pierre de Colorado Springs et Cheyenne Mountain.

Il espérait bien faire fléchir le major en lui apportant quelques douceurs. Le décès de son amie et collègue, le docteur Fraiser, l'avait beaucoup déstabilisée, mais il se doutait qu'elle avait eu tout le soutien nécessaire de son équipe et de son père dans cette épreuve.

Avec appréhension, il monta les marches du perron et serrant son sac en papier kraft rempli de victuailles. Il était en avance mais il avait quitté Nellis la veille et il avait bien roulé. Un somme réparateur dans un motel perdu de l'Utah et le reste des 1600 kilomètres avait fondu comme neige au soleil. Evidemment, ç'aurait été une autre histoire s'il avait dû passer à Denver prendre Pete, mais finalement, le fiancé de Carter se débrouillerait de son côté. Mongo avait hâte de prendre une douche et de boire une bière.

Sam l'avait invité pour Thanksgiving et il avait la ferme intention de tout faire pour la convaincre de persuader O'Neill que non seulement le lieutenant Cameron Mitchell lui était indispensable mais qu'il était ce qui pouvait arriver de mieux au SGC.

Il sonna et attendit. Pas de réponse.

Sam devait bichonner ses réacteurs à la base ou être en mission offworld. Le pincement de cœur revint. Il les enviait et savait que sa place était avec eux sur le terrain, pas à tourner en rond à Nellis ou à Peterson. Un peu de patience, Mongo, se morigéna-t-il en jurant entre ses dents. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit ? Le troisième pot de fleur sur la droite ? Ou la gauche… Il n'y en avait ni d'un côté de la porte d'entrée, ni de l'autre. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir et le froid de Colorado Springs le saisissait après ces longues heures passées au volant à tirer des plans sur la comète.

Il fit le tour de la maison à la recherche les pots sous lesquels Sam l'avait assuré au téléphone qu'elle cachait les clés de la porte d'entrée. Trébuchant dans l'allée gelée, il faillit lâcher le sac et jura à voix haute. Reprenant de justesse son équilibre, il déboucha dans le jardin clos et se mit face aux portes fenêtres. Rien à droite, rien à gauche. Il devait se tromper d'adresse.

Un mouvement à l'intérieur attira son regard et il reconnut Sam derrière le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle versait de l'eau dans une cafetière électrique. Il lui fit signe mais elle lui tournait à moitié le dos et ne le vit pas. Il s'avança sur la terrasse et frappa à la porte fenêtre. Une grimace figée remplaça le sourire heureux sur le visage de Sam. Mitchell fit un grand signe de sa main libre et tenta d'expliquer par gestes que personne n'avait répondu à son coup de sonnette.

Sam fit le tour du comptoir, ramassa en hâte un jean qui traînait par terre, l'enfila et vint ouvrir la fenêtre.

"Cameron ! Vous êtes en avance !" dit-elle avec un sourire crispé. "Entrez vite, il fait froid."

Elle était encore plus menue que dans son souvenir, on peut-être était-ce le petit top noir étriqué et le jean trop grand. Elle avait les pieds nus et les ongles rouge sang. Ce détail le surprit. Il n'imaginait pas Carter en train de se faire les ongles. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Sam Carter était une jeune femme séduisante, même si elle n'était pas son type.

Il s'engouffra dans l'ouverture et entra dans la cuisine. Il déposa le sac sur le comptoir et se retourna vers elle avec un grand sourire.

"Alors, comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ? J'ai appris…"

Elle hocha la tête et sentit que les larmes venaient lui picoter les yeux. Désarçonné par la violence de sa réaction, il se tut, incapable d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Elle se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, perdue dans ses pensées, ses mains se tordant machinalement dans les passants du jean. Décidant de briser un silence qui menaçait de devenir gênant, il jeta sa veste sur le canapé, se lava les mains et entreprit de vider le sac tout en parlant de tout et de rien sur un ton désinvolte. Il mit le pack de bières et le vin dans la glacière, laissa les airelles sur le plan de travail pour leur laisser le temps de décongeler. Sam restait muette mais elle avait repris des couleurs.

Elle finit par se lancer.

"Je prendrais bien une bière," dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

"Excellente idée Carter," répondit une voix dans la pièce voisine. "Et pendant que vous y êtes, vous n'auriez pas des serviettes un peu plus grandes ? Je n'ai trouvé que celle-là dans vos armoires…" dit Jack en s'avançant jusqu'à la cuisine.

Ses pieds nus faisaient un bruit de succion sur le carrelage et il paraissait de fort bonne humeur. Nu comme un vert, il agitait devant un endroit stratégique de son anatomie une serviette d'hôte de la taille de la double page de Playboy.

"Et une bière, mon général," annonça Mongo avec un sourire charmeur et les yeux brillants."Vous m'excuserez, mais elles ne sont pas très froides."

Ce week-end n'allait pas manquer d'intérêt. Carter haussa les épaules en faisant une grimace, Jack prit la bière. Ses sourcils touchaient la racine de ses cheveux et il adressa avec force mimiques une remarque silencieuse à Carter en montrant ouvertement son invité du pouce.

"Cameron est venu passer Thanksgiving avec nous, mon colonel."

"Très bien. J'espère que vous cuisinez… colonel, nous avons une dinde à préparer," dit Jack, drapé dans sa dignité. Il hésita. "N'est-ce pas que nous en avons une, Carter, hein ?"


	4. Chapter 4

Même pas en rêve

Chapitre 3 – Anubis, me voilà !

_Auteure : Xeen_

_Genre : retour en arrière_

_Spoilers : Retour aux sources, La cité perdue, la saison 9_

_Résumé : Cameron Mitchell et la bataille contre Anubis._

_Disclaimer : les persos appartiennent à SfiFi Channel, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions et Gekko Productions etc_

Et il en avait bien une.

Jack O'Neill était de ceux qu'il fallait prendre au mot. Mongo n'allait pas oublier de si tôt ce repas de Thanksgiving.

Passé le moment délicat des explications embrouillées d'O'Neill sur les raisons pour lesquelles il s'était retrouvé à prendre une douche chez Sam plutôt que chez lui, à plus de trois miles de là, il avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence. Réaliser un repas de fête dans les temps relevait de la gageure. En tout état de cause, Sam Carter n'avait jamais utilisé de four de sa vie, sauf ceux qu'elle avait à sa disposition au SGC et sans doute les mêmes qu'on trouvait dans tous les laboratoires où elle avait travaillé avec d'arriver à Cheyenne. Il n'avait jamais été question de faire cuire une dinde ou tout autre volatile dans ce genre de four.

Celui qui trônait dans la cuisine du major était flambant neuf et doté de tous les gadgets dernier cri. Après l'avoir pesée, il était capable de calculer le temps de cuisson de n'importe quelle préparation culinaire et de se régler tout seul en fonction d'un système complexe de données. Encore fallait-il y enfourner un plat et surtout mettre une quelconque préparation sur le plat en question.

Mongo n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'attitude à adopter face à la liaison affichée de Sam avec son supérieur hiérarchique ni de la façon dont il fallait s'y prendre pour faire cuire une dinde aux airelles.

Téléphoner à sa mère était hors de question. Depuis qu'elle était veuve, elle avait délaissé les fourneaux au profit d'excursions de plus en plus exotiques avec ses amies du club de quilt. Elle était pour l'heure dans un avion à destination d'Hawaï avec sa copine Ethel. Mongo était fils unique, dont pas de petite ou de grande sœur à déranger en ce jour clé de l'existence d'une famille modèle américaine.

Appeler Tabitha lui avait effleuré l'esprit mais il avait rejeté cette possibilité. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il en était avec son ex et sa mutation au Colorado avait probablement mis définitivement fin à leur relation. Enfin, il l'espérait. Il n'était pas très fier de la manière dont il s'était comporté avec la jeune femme. Il aurait été facile de faire taire les mauvaises langues et de lui prouver que les liaisons qu'on lui prêtait n'étaient que pure spéculation de la part des commères de la base. Il avait préféré faire l'impasse et ne pas la détromper. Il était trop tôt pour regretter cette décision, la rupture était encore fraîche. Avec sa mutation à Peterson, la distance et son nouveau job de pilote d'essai finiraient par réussir là où sa volonté avait échoué. La chasser de son esprit. Donc, pas de coup de fil à Tabitha chez ses parents pour Thanksgiving. Sans compter qu'il était raisonnable d'envisager l'éventualité que le général Smithers demande à lui parler. Pas forcément de leur rupture mais de son affectation. Et c'était un sujet qu'il ne pouvait pas aborder, même avec un général 3 étoiles.

Heureusement, l'arrivée de Daniel Jackson avait détendu l'atmosphère. Mongo appréciait le jeune homme. D'après Sam, c'était une grosse tête, sans doute une des intelligences les plus brillantes du XXème siècle. A le regarder s'empêtrer dans les fils du téléphone, s'asperger d'eau en se lavant les mains ou ratant systématiquement la première marche de l'escalier, on aurait pu douter. Mais dès qu'on avait le temps de lui parler deux secondes, on s'apercevait que le bonhomme en avait effectivement entre les oreilles et qu'il était en outre un garçon adorable. Mongo sourit intérieurement. Un garçon adorable… Oui c'était exactement le terme qui convenait. Sans se flatter, il voyait en Daniel un autre lui-même, en plus tête en l'air. Le frère qu'il n'avait pas eu en quelque sorte. Sauf que Daniel semblait avoir plus de vies qu'un chat.

Daniel avait donc trouvé et imprimé des dizaines de pages de recettes glanées sur Internet. En conclusion, à moins de comprendre les recettes en question et d'avoir passé les dernières 24 heures à les mettre en oeuvre, il était fort improbable qu'il y ait de la dinde au menu de ce soir-là. Faire cuire l'animal dans les temps relevait de l'exploit sinon du domaine de la science-fiction. A moins d'utiliser la technologie asgarde, pensa Mongo. Il en était encore à se demander si Sam ne se moquait pas de lui quand elle lui affirmait que les Asgards étaient conformes au modèle Roswell. Quel modèle Roswell ? Il s'agissait bien d'un canular non ?

Mongo n'avait jamais été vraiment fan de X-Files et tout le tremblement et butait encore sur certains faits bizarres comme l'ascension de Daniel ou la présence de Teal'c par exemple. C'était la première fois qu'il passait plus de cinq minutes avec le membre aliène de l'équipe en dehors du boulot. Non qu'il s'attendait à le voir soudain se comporter d'une façon vraiment extraterrestre, mais… presque. Pour résumer, il savait que le Jaffa était indispensable pour un tas de raisons comme le fait d'avoir sauvé la vie de chacun des membres de l'équipe à plusieurs reprises, qu'il avait un âge canonique, qu'il avait perdu son symbiote et qu'il suivait une cure de trétonine. Cela ne l'avait pas rendu pour autant plus bavard, bien qu'il reste d'un naturel poli et agréable. Surtout, Mongo avait l'impression que Teal'c se moquait de lui… disons, ouvertement. Mais ce n'était sans doute qu'une impression.

C'est Teal'c qui avait finalement trouvé un compromis. Il avait découpé l'animal et improvisé en s'inspirant librement de la recette du rek'tor grillé, apparemment très prisé sur Chulak. Evidemment, le rek'nor était un reptile, mais Teal'c connaissait son Darwin sur le bout des doigts et le résultat restait fort honorable.

Mongo s'essuya la bouche et éclata de rire. Les autres le regardèrent d'un air désolé tandis que Teal'c se rengorgeait.

Enfin un humain qui appréciait ses blagues.

Sa première vraie mission. Protéger la Terre de l'ultime attaque des Goa'Ulds. Rien de moins. Il était enfin sur le terrain, il survolait les étendues glacées du pôle dans son chasseur amélioré top secret et même si l'Antarctique n'était pas une galaxie très très lointaine, c'était un début. Heureusement, Anubis n'était plus que la poussière résiduelle de l'empire goa'uld. D'après les bruits qui circulaient, l'Antarctique n'était pas Hoth (1) mais bel et bien la vraie cité d'Atlantis.

Il était impatient d'en discuter avec Carter quand tout serait fini. Ces dernières semaines, elle avait eu d'autres chats à fouetter. O'Neill s'en était encore mis plein la tête et elle crevait de peur qu'il n'arrive pas à se débarrasser à temps de ce fatras avec lequel il était supposé sauver la planète –encore une fois. Il lui aurait bien proposé une épaule compatissante en tout bien tout honneur, mais à Peterson, c'était aussi le feu. Si le budget du SGC était revu à la baisse et confié aux civils, lui et ses gars pourraient aller pointer au chômage d'ici peu, enfin, façon de parler.

Il n'aurait jamais vu la porte des étoiles mais au moins, il se serait bien amusé.

Tout le monde patientait, attendant qu'O'Neill fabrique un truc avec du papier alu, des trombones et du chewing-gum en débitant des trucs incompréhensibles. Contre toute attente, il n'avait rien construit cette fois-ci. Au lieu de cela, il avait rempli un plein cargo et avait entraîné les autres à la recherche d'Atlantis et de ses secrets.

Mongo avait des doutes sur la technologie des Anciens. Sam l'avait briefé et Daniel avait rempli les blancs. Jackson possédait évidemment des renseignements de première main et pour cause, mais Mongo restait pragmatique : les Anciens avaient lâché la Terre depuis un moment, que Jackson l'admette ou non, les Asgards ne faisaient manifestement pas le poids non plus vu leur gestion de la crise avec les Réplicateurs, quant à la Tok'Ra… Mongo ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Il avait rencontré une fois le général Carter, Jacob…

"Appelez-moi Jacob, mon garçon. Cela fait un bon moment que je n'ai plus de galons cousus sur mes vêtements," avait dit le père de Carter en lui serrant la main fermement. "Sam a dû vous expliquer…" il avait quêté un regard de Teal'c et l'approbation de sa fille. "Je ne vous cacherais pas que l'heure est grave. En réalité, la situation est désespérée."

Pour un préambule, c'en était un ! Le bonhomme avait un sens dramatique très développé. Tout le contraire de sa fille. Elle s'était contentée de cligner de l'œil et de hausser imperceptiblement les épaules. Mongo connaissait pas mal de fils de militaires dans une situation identique. Sauf que Carter père avait un Goa'uld planqué dans un recoin de sa tête. Enfin, pas exactement un Goa'Uld, mais un de ces parasites en tout cas. Il avait écouté le cours de diplomatie tok'ra avec un intérêt non feint, mais à quoi bon ? Pour Selmak, la Terre ne faisait tout simplement pas le poids. Point.

Alors quand SG-1 s'était encore une fois proposé d'aller chercher l'arme qui les sauverait tous, Mongo avait demandé à les suivre. Pas le bon moment, pas le bon endroit.

Quand SG-1 était revenu dans le système solaire, Mongo et ses hommes étaient sur le pied de guerre. Mitchell avait choisi chacun d'entre eux personnellement. Lucas Reinhold pour commencer, un vieux camarade avec lequel il avait volé en Irak. Tout le monde l'appelait le Révérend parce qu'il connaissait plus de jurons que tous les Marines des Etats-Unis réunis à lui tout seul. Rita Ferrandi, la seule pilote de l'Air Force capable de le battre au bras de fer et au poker, entre autres. Adam Banks, qui faisait partie de sa promotion et ne jurait que par Asimov et Sagan (2). Son frère Allan, qui le suivait partout comme son ombre et préférait Sturgeon et Van Vogt (2). Et tous les autres. Chaque membre de son escadrille était un proche ou un ami et il savait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance.

Hammond avait demandé que les F-302 interceptors attaquent le vaisseau mère d'Anubis avant de modifier ses plans au retour inattendu de SG-1. Il fallait protéger leur vaisseau cargo afin qu'O'Neill puisse faire, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, quelque chose de vraiment extraordinaire, et c'était à lui et ses hommes de tenir la ligne de défense tandis que le Prométhée recevrait le gros de l'attaque. Les Al'kesh les bombardaient sans relâche tandis que les chasseurs ennemis affluaient sur leurs flancs. Plusieurs de ses hommes avaient été descendus et à ce rythme-là, il n'aurait bientôt plus personne pour tenir le fort. C'est à ce moment que son F-302 avait été touché. Le zinc se cabrait et il n'arrivait pas à ralentir sa chute. Quand il s'écrasa, il savait déjà qu'Allan ne reviendrait pas vivant à la base et probablement lui non plus. Son corps se tordit sous l'impact du choc. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes mais la douleur dans son dos était atroce. La tête appuyée contre le métal qui gelait au contact de l'atmosphère extérieure, il fixa le ciel et les nuages noirs que zébraient des éclairs. Puis il y eu un bruit mat et une lueur énorme enveloppa le pôle. Avant de sombrer dans le coma, il déclencha la balise de détresse.

…Tabitha… Ils avaient rompu depuis des mois… Le docteur m'a dit qu'elle était venue. Le docteur m'a dit que je pourrais faire d'autres choses.

Il pleut.

Jack m'a dit que je pourrais faire tout ce que je veux… tout ce que je veux, je peux faire tout ce que je veux…

La médaille… Sam doit me remettre une médaille… Il faut que je lui demande pour Atlantis. Est-ce qu'elle est déjà passée ? Il faut que je lui dise. J'ai pas vu de tauntaun sur Hoth (1), sinon j'aurais eu moins froid.

A suivre….

(1) voir Star Wars : l'Empire Contre-Attaque

(2) auteur de SF


	5. Chapter 5

Même pas en rêve

Chapitre 4 – Il était une fois…

_Auteure : Xeen_

_Genre : retour en arrière_

_Spoilers : les saison 6 et 9_

_Résumé : Cameron Mitchell rencontre Jonas et les autres…_

_Il s'agit de pures spéculations sur le personnage de Cameron Mitchell._

_Disclaimer : les persos appartiennent à SciFi Channel, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions et Gekko Productions etc_

"Bonjour, moi c'est Jonas," dit le jeune homme avec un grand sourire.

Cam jeta un regard interrogateur à Sam. "Jonas Quinn ?" articula-t-il silencieusement.

Elle hocha la tête.

"Cam, voilà Jonas Quinn, notre expert en naquadriah."

Sam était la reine des euphémismes. Elle énonçait les faits sobrement et vous laissait libre de remplir les blancs le long des pointillés. Sachant ce que les expériences de Jonas avait indirectement provoqué… Enfin, SG1 avait une nouvelle configuration, Jonas était plus ou moins reclus à Cheyenne et la vie continuait pour les autres.

Le major Mitchell tendit la main et rencontra une poigne ferme et assurée.

"D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous n'arrivez pas à stabiliser le flux de positrons en accélération ? Le naquadriah est très instable," continua Quinn, qui ignorait volontairement les signaux trop visibles de Mitchell. "Vous avez eu de la chance de ne pas le découvrir à vos dépends. Sam m'a expliqué que vous aviez finalement décidé de modifier les injecteurs après sa dernière visite ? J'aimerais y jeter un coup d'œil, si vous me le permettez."

Cam recula d'un pas et montra la direction du hangar.

"Je vous en prie, Jonas," dit-il en montant les quelques marches qui menaient à son petit labo personnel, "tout ce que vous pourrez m'apprendre m'intéresse. Sam a dégrossi le terrain, mais elle ne comprend pas les désirs d'un pilote," ajouta-t-il à voix basse en regardant derrière lui pour s'assurer que Carter était à distance raisonnable. Elle était restée en arrière et en grande discussion avec le colonel O'Neill.

Ces deux-là s'attiraient comme des aimants. Cam se demandait s'ils se rendaient compte de l'effet que cela produisait autour d'eux. Entre les regards goguenards des étrangers, protecteurs des amis ou indifférent de la hiérarchie –à savoir le général Hammond, il existait toute une gamme de réactions assez comiques. Sans compter les paris tenus par Siler au SGC et en dehors de Cheyenne, paris fameux en grande partie en raison de l'énormité de la somme déjà versée au pot -et qui augmentait avec les années- et le manque d'empressement de Carter et O'Neill à se faire prendre ou à conclure.

"Beau couple, n'est-ce pas ?" dit platement Jonas sans un regard vers Mitchell en entrant dans le petit réduit rempli d'ordinateurs, d'imprimantes et de dossiers papier. Une lueur malicieuse pétillait au fond de ses yeux. "Vous savez," il marqua un temps d'arrêt et se retourna pour observer le manège des deux officiers, "ils m'ont tenu à l'écart pendant tellement longtemps que j'ai eu le temps de les observer. D'ailleurs Teal'c est d'accord avec moi. Il faudra bien que Jack se décide à faire de Sam une honnête femme."

Mitchell s'arrêta net. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?

"Je n'ai pas le choix," dit Jonas.

"Pardon ?"

"Je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi. Jackson ne peut pas revenir. CQFD."

Cam baissa les yeux pour réfléchir. S'il avait été à la place de Quinn, il aurait sans doute pris les choses de façon plus dramatique. On l'avait prévenu. Quinn était un drôle de numéro.

"Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous embarrasser, major," continua Jonas. "Je suis venu pour vous aider. Et aussi parce que j'en ai soupé du SGC."

"Pardon," répéta machinalement Cam.

Jonas sourit de toutes ses dents. "Je suis interdit de sortie, major. J'habite à Cheyenne, je mange à Cheyenne, je dors à Cheyenne. La seule porte que j'utilise, c'est la porte des étoiles. Je sais pour vous c'est paradoxal. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous finirez bien par la voir. C'est ironique n'est-ce pas ? Je veux sortir et vous voulez rentrer… Et vous savez ce que je voudrais ? Qu'on me laisse tranquille."

Cameron hésita. Est-ce qu'il se fichait de lui ? Quinn était séquestré au SGC ? Il se plaignait d'utiliser la porte des étoiles ?

"Je suis un danger potentiel pour la sécurité des Etats-Unis," expliqua Quinn sérieusement. "Sans compter que je suis l'aliène qui a tué le professeur Jackson."

"Vous ne l'avez pas tué !" protesta Cam. "J'ai lu le rapport."

Jonas haussa les épaules.

"Disons que sans moi, il serait encore en vie. Au moins vous n'avez pas essayé de dire que je n'étais pas un aliène," sourit Jonas. "Vous savez ce que je voudrais ?" répéta-t-il.

"Allez-y."

"Passer une nuit dans un motel sans être surveillé à mon insu et…" Quinn hésita, "… un manger un "bigue" mac."

"Un "bigue" mac ?"

"Oui, Vincent Vega en parle à son pote, vous savez, un "bigue" mac, quoi !"

"Heu… je ne connais pas ce Vincent Vega, je crois," dit Cam d'une voix méfiante. Quinn était un original, mais là, il avait l'air d'un dingue.

"Ah bon ? Vous n'aimez pas Tarantino ?" insista Jonas en lui tournant le dos pour examiner les listings de résultats qui pendaient des imprimantes.

Cam était perdu. Il mit machinalement les mains dans les poches et se rapprocha.

"Jonas est fan de météo et de cinéma," intervint la voix de Sam Carter. Elle passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. "Vincent Vega, c'est Travolta dans _Pulp Fiction_, vous l'avez vu, non ? Il paraît que les Français disent comme ça : un "bigue" mac," dit-elle en passant la main devant son visage, l'index et le majeur écartés devant les yeux et en se déhanchant. "Jonas, quand vous aurez fini avec le major, je vous emmène chez MacDonald. Vous l'avez bien mérité. En attendant, je vais faire un tour avec le colonel," ajouta-t-elle en désignant O'Neill qui attendait devant le hangar en plein soleil.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent s'éloigner au pas de gymnastique et sauter dans la jeep conduite par O'Neill.

"Ils vont au lac," dit Cam.

"Pardon ?" demanda cette fois Jonas.

"Le lac Tahoe ?"

"Sinatra, Marilyn, la mafia ?…" hésita Jonas.

"Oui, celui-là même," acquiesça Cam.

Décidément, ce Jonas Quinn lui plaisait.

"Alors, j'ai peut-être des chances de voir un motel," sourit Jonas. "Vous croyez qu'il va conclure ?"

Sans laisser au major Mitchell le loisir de répondre, il s'assit devant un ordinateur.

"Au travail !"

"Wooouuuu-hoooouuuu !" lança O'Neill. "Voilà ce que j'appelle un zinc. Bravo major, vous avez réussi on dirait ?"

Mitchell plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes de vol. Il avait réussi. Stabiliser le flux et gagner en puissance tout en conservant l'accélération. Il pouvait passer de Mach 1 à Mach 6 en moins de 15 secondes sans dépasser une poussée de 1 G à l'intérieur du cockpit et encore, il mettait au défi quiconque de s'en apercevoir s'il gardait les yeux fermés. Cet intercepteur était une vraie petite merveille. Les amortisseurs inertiels rendaient les accélérations indolores et efficaces.

Le pilotage était un jeu d'enfant, il y avait veillé. Pas question de former O'Neill et les autres sur des appareils tellement complexes qu'ils en seraient devenus dangereux ou incontrôlables. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui avait permis à O'Neill de voler à sa place sur le X-302 et de profiter des possibilités du générateur d'hyperespace pour se débarrasser de la porte des étoiles et déjouer Anubis.

Mais il n'allait pas revenir là-dessus.

Il avait retourné la question dans sa tête des centaines de fois, il en avait discuté avec Jonas et s'il avait été aux commandes, sans les connaissances et l'expérience de Jack, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir pu réagir correctement. Il n'y avait pas à revenir là-dessus.

En attendant, O'Neill donnait bien l'impression d'apprécier la démonstration du F-302. Restait la mise au point de l'armement. Il était impatient de voir les petites merveilles que Sam lui avait promises la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés.

Maintenant qu'il était au SGC, il avait accès aux boîtes noires des appareils de son escadrille sur le Pôle. L'armement avait fonctionné à 300 de ses capacités. Les 302 n'avaient pas failli. Il lui fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, ils avaient été anéantis sous le nombre des attaquants, il n'y avait pas eu de faute humaine.

Alors, est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait lui dire pourquoi il ressentait encore et toujours la même culpabilité ?

"Colonel ?"

Mitchell leva les yeux.

"Vous en voulez ?"

Mitchell regarda Vala avec des yeux ronds. Elle était plus jolie à regarder que Jonas mais tout aussi incompréhensible. Il évitait d'ailleurs de trop copiner avec Vala. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'il aurait bien connu sans arriver à se souvenir dans quelles circonstances. De toute façon, elle était clairement off limit.

Évidemment, Jackson ne l'aurait jamais admis, même sous la torture. Il sourit machinalement. Cette histoire de bracelet ne devait pas arranger ses affaires. Maintenant que Sam et Jack n'étaient plus à la base, c'était lui et Vala qui faisait les frais des paris qui circulaient.

Elle désigna son assiette d'un geste impatient. Un sourire démesuré lui mangeait le visage mais elle avait l'air désespérée. Il montra du doigt la gelée bleue qui tremblotait intacte sous sa cuiller.

"Vous n'en voulez plus ? Parce que je préfère la bleue, si ça ne vous gêne pas, hein ?!" dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Il haussa les épaules et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps et continua sur le même ton forcé.

"Super !" s'exclama-t-elle en échangeant leurs assiettes avant de s'affaler sur le siège qui lui faisait face. "J'adore ça ! Ça me rappelle, une fois, sur une planète occupée par des chasseurs de tête, mon oncle, enfin ce n'était pas vraiment mon oncle mais c'était quasiment la même chose, mon oncle m'avait fait goûter…"

"Colonel Mitchell, vous êtes demandé à la porte des étoiles, colonel Mitchell…."

Il se leva avec précipitation et lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse en haussant les épaules. Il faillit presque lui demander de l'accompagner quand il vit sa mine déconfite.

"Désolé, Vala, le devoir m'appelle."

Elle se mordit les lèvres et piqua la gelée de coups de fourchettes vengeurs. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient donc les Terriens ? La bagatelle ne les intéressait pas ? Mon dieu, qu'elle s'embêtait dans ses souterrains. Un airman vint s'asseoir à la table en face. Elle se leva souplement et contourna la table.

"Vous en voulez vraiment ? Parce que je préfère la rose, si ça ne vous gêne pas, hein ?!" dit-elle d'un ton enjoué avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

À SUIVRE DANS

"Enfin réunis"


End file.
